Seiya e Aioria, o Leão que domina o Pégaso
by EscritorDante
Summary: Seiya acha que sente algo por Aioria, quando a oportunidade aparece algo aconte. Yaoi, sexo Seiya x Aioria


Fanfiction yaoi SeiyaxAioria

Já era de noite no santuário, não havia ninguém nas ruas naquele horário, os cavaleiros haviam se retirado cada um para sua respectiva casa para o merecido descanso. Os cavaleiros de Athena estavam com seus respectivos mestres de ouro, para um treinamento especial, Shun estava com Shaka, Hyoga com Camus, Shiryu com Dohko e Seiya com Aioria, já que Aiolos havia morrido. O cavaleiro de Pégasus, por carregar um fardo maior que o dos demais, estava treinando sozinho no pátio, socando as pedras para aprimorar mais o seu corpo... E que corpo! Mesmo pequeno o moreno tinha um corpo muito bem definido devido ao rigoroso treinamento com Marin desde que era uma criança, de modo que nunca era realmente necessário usar o cosmo para derrotar um inimigo.

-Ainda não está bom. -pensou Seiya após destruir uma rocha grande com um de seus socos. - Aioria conseguiria destruir uma montanha inteira com o mesmo golpe.

Há muito tempo o cavaleiro de bronze admirava seu superior de ouro, e só o pensamento de poder se comparar a ele algum dia trazia forças ao jovem, na verdade, as vezes Seiya pensava até demais em Aioria, lembrava das lutas corpo-a-corpo que tinha com ele, o contato físico deixava Seiya enebriado.

-Que droga! Por que eu estou pensando nisso agora? - afastou os pensamentos quase eróticos de sua cabeça. - Eu amo a Saori... Ou a Shaina... Ah sei lá, mas não o Aioria.

O cavaleiro apenas limpou o suor da testa com as costas de sua mão e tirou a camisa ensopada de suor, revelando seu peitoral trabalhado e os músculos rijos, botou-a sobre os ombros e caminhou em direção á casa de Leão. O campo de treinamento ficava logo ao lado da casa de Aioria, então logo Seiya chegou á entrada lateral da enorme casa, trancada, claro, por Aioria, ele tinha esse mal costume de trancar a casa toda, como todo leão ele era territorial, e o fato de morar sozinho só aumentava esse costume. Seiya já havia se prevenido, copiou as chaves de Aioria para que não ficasse pra fora que nem das últimas vezes.

-Haha, essa casa já é quase minha. - riu Seiya quando a chave girou perfeitamente e a porta se abriu silenciosamente. - Bingo, nada de ficar pra fora de novo.

O cavaleiro entrou na casa completamente escura, que, para as pessoas que passavam não passava de um conjunto de pilares e um corredor sem graça, mas mal sabem eles que há um quarto para todos os cavaleiros, e Seiya se dirigia para ele. Abriu a porta destrancada e entrou no quarto leonino, o quarto era realmente grande, e como não podia deixar de ser, majestoso, uma cama enorme com lençóis de seda, uma televisão enorme(sim, eles não estão literalmente em tempos remotos), cortinas brancas, um tapete simples no chão, uma escrivaninha ao lado da cama com algumas fotos, e ao lado da cama majestosa de Aioria, um colchão meio fino com um cobertor, era a "cama" de Seiya, afinal só tinha um quarto e Aioria não era do tipo que trazia convidados para dormir em sua casa, era o melhor que conseguira arranjar.

-Cadê o Aioria? - murmurou Seiya.

Logo sua atenção foi direcionada pelo barulho da água, vindo do banheiro logo á esquerda. A curiosidade foi maior que qualquer coisa e quando percebeu já estava espiando pela porta entreaberta, e ao redirecionar seu olhar para o box aberto seu rosto todo corou, a visão o levou a um êxtase que nunca imaginou sentir ao ver um homem. Aioria estava completamente nu, o corpo ainda mais trabalhado do que o de Seiya, a pele morena de sol, algumas cicatrizas espalhadas, o peito rijo, a barriga reta e, finalmente, o pênis que, mesmo mole, assustou o cavaleiro. Seiya ficou olhando Aioria por um bom tempo e quando "acordou" de seu transe percebeu que estava com uma ereção que machucava pelo jeans apertado, então guiou sua mão para o meio das pernas e desabotoou-a, deixando apenas sua cueca branca a mostra. Enquanto passava a mão pelo seu membro sob a cueca, Seiya corou mais ainda quando Aioria virou e ficou de costas para ele, as costas largas de Aioria iam afinando conforme a visão do cavaleiro de bronze descia até chegar a cintura e dar lugar às nádegas perfeitamente delineadas e morenas, "ele deve tomar sol pelado no teto da casa de Leão" pensou Seiya, e, não agüentando mais, tirou o membro ereto de aproximadamente 17cm e começou a acariciá-lo, sem parar de olhar o corpo de Aioria, mexeu um pouco e ficou tocando na cabeça vermelha, sentindo todo o prazer que podia sentir, segurou a base e iniciou uma vagarosa masturbação, puxando a pele até onde podia para baixo e depois para cima, fechou os olhos e começou a imaginar Aioria em cima de seu corpo, unidos por um beijo quente e apaixonado, Seiya explorando o corpo do loiro com suas mãos, passando a mão no membro do mais velho e direcionando-o para dentro de si, os movimentos de Seiya se tornaram mais intensos, assim como os pensamentos.

-Precisa de ajuda aí, Seiya? - perguntou uma voz alta e grossa.

Seiya abriu os olhos assustado só para se deparar com Aioria ainda nú, de cócoras com um sorriso safado no rosto.

-A-Aioria! E-Eu não... - Seiya tentou falar algo ininteligível, enquanto caía de costas no chão, logo reerguendo a cabeça para ainda se deparar com Aioria na mesma posição olhando fixamente para ele, Seiya não pode deixar de encarar o membro de Aioria, agora ainda maior, deixando a glande meio roxo-avermelhada á vista, algumas veias saltadas, os pelos pubianos loiros e logo abaixo os grandes testículos pareciam pesar, deixando Seiya com água na boca.

-Seiya, meus olhos estão aqui em cima - Aioria disse e depois deu um sorriso de canto de boca.

-Eu só estava... - Seiya se calou ao, num movimento rápido, Aioria se aproximar de Seiya e lhe dar um beijo voraz, a língua do leonino era selvagem e explorou cada centímetro da boca do menor, como se quisesse entrar cada vez mais e se enrolar na quente dele, Seiya se sentia abafado com a língua quente de Aioria que estava lutando contra a sua.

-Eu não entendo - finalmente disse Seiya depois que Aioria precisou pegar ár.

-Não precisa, quando eu vi você se masturbando... Eu... Sei lá, quis fazer isso. - disse o maior sem nenhum pingo de mudança, diferente de Seiya que parecia corar cada vez mais. -Em que você estava pensando enquanto batia uma? - perguntou Aioria sem nenhuma vergonha, que ao ver o rosto de Seiya abaixar um pouco olhou seriamente para ele. - Se não era nada importante, vou voltar ao banho.

-Não, espera! - disse o menor ao ver Aioria virar o corpo. -tem coisas que eu quero fazer com você Aioria.

"Esse sim é o moleque que eu conheço" pensou Aioria.

Seiya se aproximou do maior e passou a mão em seu peitoral, aproximando sua boca do mamilo de Aioria e o lambendo com a ponta da língua, tirou do maior um pequeno suspiro e o fez fechar os olhos. O cavaleiro inexperiente começou a descer para o abdômen sempre lambendo e beijando o corpo dele, até que chegou na cintura, como o estava espiando de longe, não tinha percebido o quão grande era, os pelos com cheiro de sabonete, assim como o membro pulsante dele, devia ter uns 20cm, a cabeça de cor meio roxa apontando para Seiya e deixava uma pequena gota de pré-gozo na ponta, que o jovem provou com a ponta da língua, tinha um sabor meio salgado e por um segundo lhe pareceu doce mas independente disso, Seiya só sabia que havia gostado, avançou timidamente como quem descobre algo novo e lentamente abriu a boca para tentar encaixar a cabeça e o corpo grosso, ao chegar na metade Seiya sentiu a ponta tocar na sua garganta.

-Ah, Seiya - gemeu Aioria - Mais...

O cavaleiro de bronze não pode resistir ao pedido de Aioria e, com dificuldade, avançou mais e quase conseguiu chegar a base mais sentiu uma vontade de vomitar devido ao membro de Aioria estar ocupando espaço até que demais, ele rapidamente voltou ao meio do membro e ficou apenas na área do maio até a cabeça. Aioria estava gostando da sensação que a boca quente e úmida de Seiya lhe proporcionava, mas ele queria mais, levou sua mão para os cabelos revoltos de Seiya e agarrou uma grande parte e violentamente os empurrou contra seu pênis, Seiya, que não esperava uma atitude tão inesperada não teve tempo sequer de se enjoar pois logo Aioria o puxou pelos cabelos até que a boca de Seiya estivesse na glande só para fazê-lo enterrar novamente na boca aveludada do menor, Seiya apenas ouvia os gemidos de prazer que Aioria deixava escapar, estava agora se acostumando com a brutal sucção que estava fazendo, intercalava a respiração com a saída e entrada do pênis de Aioria, aproveitava que quando ele o empurrava contra o grande membro, o rosto de Seiya era enterrado nos pelos pubianos de Aioria, e o garoto sentia o cheiro de Homem do leonino, o deixando ainda mais excitado, se isso fosse possível.

-Seiya, eu vou goz... - Aioria tentou avisar mais não deu tempo, acabou soltando cinco jatos fortes e grossos de sêmen, o primeiro desceu direto pela garganta do garoto, os dois seguintes acertaram o céu da boca e o último o nariz e os lábios. Aioria ficou ali tentando recobrar o fôlego e vendo a expressão do rosto de Seiya sentindo o gosto de sua porra, ele parecia estar gostando, e estava acariciando seu pênis enquanto limpava o de Aioria com a língua, desde a ponta, descendo até as bolas grande, aproveitando para engoli-las.

-Nossa, como eu sou egoísta. - disse Aioria afastando o menino e fazendo-o deitar de costas no tapete, se posicionando entre as pernas do jovem e aproximando seu rosto da cintura do moreno.

-Espera, o que você vai fazer? -perguntou Seiya "inocentemente", logo dando um sonoro gemido ao sentir a boca quente de Aioria engolir seu pênis completamente, afinal, seu tamanho não se comparava ao dele, o porte físico de Seiya o deixava bater no ombro de Aioria. O cavaleiro de ouro estava fazendo movimentos rápidos e intensos que estavam levando o menor à loucura com urros de prazer, "Salgado" pensou Aioria ao apreciar mais o sabor do membro pulsante de Seiya, afinal ele já estava suado e o sexo oral o deixava ainda mais, Aioria também sentia o aroma que vinha do corpo de Seiya quando enterrava seu rosto nos pelos pubianos do jovem. Os movimentos ficaram ainda mais intensos mas então subitamente Aioria parou, deixando Seiya bufando rapidamente mas ainda sem gozar, Aioria apenas provava ainda na boca o gosto salgado do pré-gozo do menino.

-Por que você parou logo agora? Eu já ia gozar! - reclamou Seiya insatisfeito.  
-Relaxa. -respondeu Aioria segurando com força o pênis de Seiya que agora apontava pro teto. -Eu quero que você goze comigo. -disse levantando as pernas do menor e as separando, o fazendo dar um sorriso safado que até agora era desconhecido de Aioria.

Aioria botou dois dedos na boca de Seiya e o mandou chupar, sendo prontamente obedecido, deixou os dedos babados e então Aioria introduziu o primeiro dentro do ânus do garoto, fazendo com que ele fizesse uma cara de dor, não que isso impedisse Aioria, é claro, visto que ele continuou a fazer os movimentos de entrar e sair, logo introduzindo o segundo, fazendo com que Seiya fizesse mais um barulho de dor, dessa vez maior, Aioria continuava a trabalhar na entrada do garoto, separando os dedos para alargá-lo e prepará-lo para o verdadeiro problema.

-Acho melhor lubrificar mais um pouco. - disse Aioria se aproximando da cabeça de Seiya e apontando-lhe o membro ereto, que logo o moreno abocanhou e começou os movimentos de vai-e-vem deixando a saliva cobrir todo a extensão daquele mastro, saiu da pequena boca de Seiya brilhando de saliva. -É agora, está pronto?

-Tô Aioria, vai devagar, hein? - disse Seiya receoso enquanto Aioria botava suas pernas sobre seus ombros e direcionada o membro babado no ânus do jovem.

Aioria soltou um pequeno riso, "Devagar? Você nunca foi traçado por um Leão", pensou e logo estava enfiando a cabeça no corpo de Seiya que já estava começando a sentir dor, enfiou até a metade, o garoto nunca pensou que ele era tão grosso até sentir uma dor tão lancinante.

-Pára Aioria, tá doendo demais. - disse Seiya agarrando firmemente o tapete com as duas mãos.

Aioria fez que não ouviu e de uma vez só enfiou tudo de uma só vez, fazendo Seiya gritar de dor, parecia que o pênis de Aioria estava no meio de sua barriga, empalando-o, mas aquela dor não era nada comparado como a que começou quando Aioria iniciou as estocadas rápidas e violentas, tirava até a ponta do membro e então enfiava até o final, sumindo dentro do corpo do adolescente, que sentia como se fosse se partir ao meio a cada estocada do Leão, mas depois da dor inicial ele começou a perceber o gemido do loiro, o corpo dele se chocando contra o seu, cada centímetro do corpo do mais velho chamava a atenção do mais jovem, que começava a gemer de prazer, o membro de Seiya voltou a enrijecer e começou a sentir as estocadas de outro jeito, o pênis de Aioria parecia ter sido feito para Seiya. No meio de tantos pensamentos Seiya se surpreendeu ao sentir os lábios de Aioria se encontrarem com os dele, os olhos de Aioria estavam cerrados com o prazer que sentia ao possuir o moreno que retribuiu o beijo de língua do leonino. O quarto claramente estava infestado com o cheiro de sexo, os movimentos de Aioria eram tão rápidos que Seiya não ficava parado, sendo empurrado contra o chão.

-Aioria, me fode mais. -Seiya gemeu, e Aioria aumentou ainda mais o passo e começou a masturbar Seiya ao mesmo tempo, sentindo que logo iria ejacular.

-Seiya, você é tão apertado... e gostoso, eu não vou agüentar e vou gozar. - Aioria anunciou e Seiya sentiu o membro de Aioria se expandir ainda mais e o leonino soltou quatro jatos fortes de gozo que preencheram o garoto que ao receber o sêmen de Aioria, que ainda o masturbava violentamente, também soltou cinco jatos grossos de porra que acertaram o peitoral, a barriga e a mão de Aioria, e o cavaleiro de ouro logo tirou seu membro meia-bomba de Seiya, que sentiu um vazio por dentro, e vendo que o garoto não tinha forças para se levantar, o carregou nos braços.

-Ei, quem você pensa que eu sou? Sua esposa? - perguntou zangado para Aioria, afinal de contas, ainda era um moleque mal-educado e hiperativo.

-Sim, a partir de agora é. - Aioria deu aquele mesmo sorriso de canto de boca que conquistou Seiya e o fez silenciar enquanto era colocado na cama de Aioria, e o leonino deitou ao seu lado. -Sabe, acho que to te amando - disse Aioria como se não fosse nada importante.

-É, eu também acho... - disse Seiya entrando no jogo de Aioria, se ajeitando ao seu lado, colocando sua perna sobre a dele e sua mão no peito suado dele.

Aioria beijou Seiya suavemente e encostou a cabeça no travesseiro e rapidamente pegou no sono, Seiya aproximou a cabeça do ombro do leonino e sentiu seu cheiro natural, intoxicante, e pensou, "o corpo dele é tão quente", se encostou mais e caiu no sono, pensando no protetor da casa de Leão, seu protetor.


End file.
